I Couldn't Stop Them
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Calem and Serena were walking around Lumiose City, when they were suddenly attacked. When Calem wakes up, Serena is gone! What will Calem do in order to get his friend back?


_**Calem's POV**_

It all happened so fast. I didn't know what had happened until after I woke up in the Pokemon Center in the Southern Boulevard of Lumiose City. I saw Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno hovering over me.

"You're awake!" Shauna yells.

"You had us worried sick!" Trevor added in.

"What happened?" I state. I sit up in my bed.

"We don't know. We all got a call on our Holo Caster to come to Bleu Plaza and we found you lying there." Tierno explained. I start to recall a few memories. Oh crap.

"Where's Serena?!" I yell. I look all around my room and I don't see her anywhere.

"We don't know. We didn't find her." Shauna explains. I jump out of bed and I run as fast as I can out of the pokemon center and towards Bleu Plaza. I look around for any clues about what may have happened last night. I couldn't find anything.

"SERENA!" I scream. Random pedestrians stare. I fall to my knees.

"Calem..." I look behind me and I see Shauna and the others.

"I couldn't stop them... It's all my fault." I confess.

"Calem, what happened last night?" Tierno questions.

"It all happened so fast." I start.

_**Narrator's POV**_

_Flashback_

_Serena and Calem were walking around Lumiose City a few months after Serena became champion. _

"_As my treat, I'll buy you whatever you want at Boutique Couture." Calem offers to Serena._

"_No! I can't except that! That place is too expensive!" Serena protested. The two of them were walking through Bleu Plaza when it first happened. A hyper beam came out of nowhere and struck right in front of the two trainers, causing them to fall backwards. _

"_Serena, are you alright?" Calem manage to spit out._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Serena struggled to get up on her own 2 feet._

"_You won't be for long though." A female voice from the shadows says._

"_Who are you?!" Calem yelled into the nothingness around him and Serena._

"_Oh, I'm heartbroken. You don't remember us?" A different female voice states._

"_What do you want?" Serena states as she stands up._

"_You." A pair of hands grad Serena and pull her into the shadows._

"_Serena!" Calem yells as he reaches his hand out towards Serena._

"_Not so fast little boy." Another female voice states. A thunderbolt is fired at Calem and he passes out._

_**Calem's POV**_

"That's what happened." I state. I look up at the three of them and they're in utter shock.

"Someone kidnapped Serena?!" Shauna yells.

"Who do you think it was?" Trevor questions.

"I know exactly who it was." I state.

"Who was it?" Tierno questions.

"Team Flare."

_**Serena's POV**_

I don't remember much of last night. The last thing I remember was being attack in Bleu Plaza with Calem. I wake up and I'm on a lab table. My wrists and ankles are strapped down the the table and there's some weird helmet on my head. I hear door open and I see Mable, Celosia. Bryony, and Aliana walk in with Xerosic behind them.

"Oh! Looks like she's up! Can we start the experiment now?!" Aliana questions.

"What experiment?" I reply.

"Oh nothing much. We're just going to brainwash you into thinking you're apart of Team Flare." Celosia explains.

"What?!" I start to squirm and try to get out of the straps.

"That won't work. you're stuck there." Xerosic states as he walks up to a computer. Mable walks near me. I see this weird helmet and she puts it on my head.

"Get this thing off of me! Someone help me!" I yell and scream, hoping that someone would find me. "Calem..."

_**Calem's POV**_

Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and I walked back to the Pokemon Center and we started to plan our search for Serena.

"Ok, Team Flare has 2 main bases. One here in Lumiose and another in Geosenge Town." I start to explain.

"Tierno and I will search here in Lumiose while you and Shauna search in Geosenge Town. When one of us finds Serena, we'll contact the other on the Holo Caster and meet up in Camphrier Town at the Pokemon Center." Trevor restates the plan.

"Right. Be careful. These guys are a lot stronger than the last time we faced them." I warn. The four of us walk out of the Pokemon Center and Shauna sends out her Swanna and I send out my Altaria. The two of us fly off to Geosenge Town and land in front of the Pokemon Center. We run to where the base of Team Flare was and the door opens. Shauna and I walk into the elevator and go down to the first floor. We walk out the door and I see Mable, Bryony, Celosia, and Aliana.

"Where's Serena?" I demand.

"Now now, you'll see her soon enough. But you'll have to deal with our newest recruit first." Bryony explains.

"What recruit?" Shauna asks. The 4 of them split down the middle and there's another scientist with bright pink hair. Her hair was pulled back tightly into three sections that were each braided. She's wearing the same dress as Mable with knee high boots. She's wearing similar glasses to Bryony but there were pink and she wore pink lipstick with pink tie.

"Who's she?" I question.

"You're worst nightmare." The girl replies. "Greninja, go!" She sends out a Greninja. "Use Water Shuriken!" Water is fired at us.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play, Chesnaught stand by!" I send out Chesnaught, knowing I have a type advantage. "Use Brick Break!" Chesnaught charges in.

"Dodge it." The girl states. Greninja disappears and avoids the attack. "Use extrasensory!" Greninja lands a direct hit and Chesnaught faints.

"That's not possible. Chesnaught shouldn't have gone down so easy." I whisper to myself. I return Chesnaught. "Absol go!" I send out Absol.

"Greninja return for now." Greninja returns to its pokeball and the girl pulls out another one. "Blaziken go!" Blaziken is sent out. "Use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken lands a direct hit and knock out Absol.

"How?" I whisper.

"What's going on? She's almost as strong as Serena." Shauna states.

"You're exactly right my dear." I see a man walk out of a room. "I'm actually surprised that our young man hasn't figured it out yet."

"What do you mean?" I question Xerosic as he walks towards my opponent.

"Take off your mask my dear." Xerosic states. The girl takes off her mask and I drop to my knees.

"No. It can't be." Shauna states as she starts to burst into tears.

"Serena..."

"Who's Serena, my name is Sahara." Serena states. I feel my anger boil up inside me. I charge in at Xerosic.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I yell in his face. He looks at me and just laughs. "I brainwashed her. You can never get her back to the way she was." He laughs even more and Mable, Celosia, Aliana, and Bryony join in. Along with Serena. I let go of Xerosic and I slowly walk backwards.

"Serena why are you doing this?" I question.

"I told you. I'm not Serena. I'm Sahara." Serena states.

"No you aren't! You're Serena! Don't you remember? We had so many great memories together." Shauna states.

"Nope. Sorry kid. You've got the wrong person." Serena replies coldly. Shauna bursts into a new set of tears.

"Xerosic, when I get my hands on you-" I start.

"You won't. Because I'm still you're opponent." Serena butts in.

"Calem. I don't wanna fight Serena." Shauna confesses.

"I don't either. But I don't think I have a choice." I state. I take out another pokeball and I throw it out. "Go Vaporeon!" Vaporeon lands onto the floor. "Use Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon fires the attack and lands a direct hit, but Blaziken is still standing.

"Blaziken return!" Serena returns Blaziken and pulls out another Pokeball. "Raichu go!" Raichu is sent out. "Use Electro Ball!" Raichu fires the Electro Ball and it hits Vaporeon.

"Oh no Vaporeon!" Vaporeon faints and I return Vaporeon. I then have an idea. "Altaria stand by!" I send out Altaria hoping that Serena would send out a specific pokemon.

"Raichu return!" Serena returns Raichu. "Go Sylveon!" Sylveon was sent out and it looked confused. "Use Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon is too confused on what's going and it doesn't attack."

"Altaria use Steel Wing!" Altaria charges in and hits Sylveon. Sylveon is still ready to fight.

"Use Moonblast!" Sylveon fires the attack just like I planned.

"Altaria dodge and use Haze!" Altaria attacks and the room is covering in a thick Haze.

"Sylveon! Where did you go?" I hear Serena yell. If Serena was really under control, she wouldn't have that much concern of her pokemon. She's still in there. I run through the Haze trying to reach Serena. I finally manage to see Serena through the Haze. I see her turn her face with something shining down her face.

_**Serena's POV**_

I watch myself battle Calem, but I can't control what attacks my pokemon make or which pokemon I send out. This battle is different from the others. I hate this. I don't want this. I want to back to the way I was. I can't take this anymore. Shauna is so hurt. Calem can't hold out much longer. I just want it to stop.

"Altaria dodge and use Haze!" Calem yells. Altaria dodges the Moonblast and fires its Haze attack. I can't see anything or Sylveon. In that split second I manage to control myself.

"Sylveon! Where did you go?" I yell. I look down. How did this happen? Why did I let my guard down? Am I really that weak? I feel the other me take over. I hear footsteps come closer to me. I turn and I see Calem.

"Serena. Calem wraps his arms around me. It's so warm. "Why are you crying?" I didn't even notice that I was crying.

"Let me go! I'm not the person you think I am!" I yell. I don't mean that. Calem please help me.

"I won't let go! Not until you remember!" Calem yells. I feel his lips crash against mine. They're so warm. I feel tears stream down my face and I wrap my arms around Calem as the haze starts to disappear.

_**Calem's POV  
**_I can't believe I had the guts to kiss Serena. He lips are warm, but and I can feel the tears stream down her face. I pull away and I stare at Serena onyx color eyes.

"Calem..." Serena passes out and I hold her in my arms. I pick her up and I run to the exit as fast as I can before the Haze disappears. Sylveon and Altaria follow close behind us.

"Call Trevor and Tierno and tell them that I've got Serena." I tell Shauna as we run to the elevator.

"Right!" Shauna calls the two of them and they are on there way to Camphier Town now. The elevator door closes and we ride up. I look down at Serena. It's all my fault she's like this now. We reach the surface and the three of us ride to Camphier Town.

_**Serena's POV**_

I don't remember much after I passed out. But I wake up in a Pokemon Center. I try to sit up, but I feel too dizzy. I look at my hair and it's back to it's original color. Why did this happen to me? Could they have known I was going to be with Calem? I hear the door open and I see Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno walk through the door.

"Serena!" They all yell. They run towards my bedside.

"Are you alright?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I reply.

"I was so worried." Shauna states.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." I look around the room and I don't see Calem anywhere. "Where's Calem?"

"He's up in his room. I'll go get him if you want." Tierno offers.

"Do you mind?" I question.

"Not at all. I'll be back in a bit. Shauna, Trevor, how about you come with me. Let's let Serena rest a bit." Tierno offers.

"Alright." The two state simultaneously. The three of them walk out of my room and I stare out my window. I see Fletchling sitting on my window sill. I lie in my bed for a few minutes. I hear the door open again and I see Calem in the doorway panting.

"Serena..." Calem whispers.

"Hi Calem." I reply back. He walks up next to my bed and sits at the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" Calem asks me.

"Just a little dizzy." I reply.

"That's good." Calem replies. There an awkward silence between the two of us. "Listen. I'm so sorry about what happened in Bleu Plaza."

"You don't have to apologize. Neither one of us could see that coming." I state.

"But I could've held them off. I let them take you. I couldn't stop them." Calem states. I sit up in bed and I wrap my arms around Calem.

"I don't want you to beat yourself up over this. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." I state.

"But this mistake could have cost your life!" Calem argues.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" I reply as I let go. "You came for me and that's all that matters." I press my forehead against Calem's chest. "I care about you. I don't want to have you or the others worry about me." I feel Calem get warmer and warmer. I feel his arms wrap around me.

**"****We'll always worry about each other. That's just how we live." Calem states. I look up at Calem and I slowly lean in closer. I lightly press my lips to Calem's and he lightly pushes back. I feel like this is the place I was meant to be. Calem's arm was my safe haven.**


End file.
